Tough Enough: The Journey
by ELBA
Summary: Hanna Jacobson is a girl from the country. She loves wrestling but her whole town is against it. When an ad appears in the paper, Jacobson jumps at the chance to audition. Will she make it?


Prologue  
Across the vast land east of the Mississippi River, there was a small town with a population of about three hundred people. It was a quiet and simple community. We didn't have all the latest technology like those high tech computers or those fancy electric stoves. No, we had the good old fashioned gas stoves. Of course vacuum cleaners were not in this town. The women cleaned with the thing mankind used for centuries. A broom. We weren't like them city people. We did not drive the fancy cars or own huge department stores. We stuck with the original. Mr. Bentley owns a small grocery store down the road. Everyday people would come in and he would greet you with a smile. The town doctor was just as nice. As nervous children awaited their dreaded shots, Dr. Henson would pat you on the arm and say "It's alright. This won't hurt a bit and it'll be over before you know it. "The kids would be skeptical at first but as soon as he pricked them with that long needle, a smile would appear on their chubby faces. Dr. Henson would leave the room for a moment and return with a lollypop. This sure was a pleasant community. Everyone knew each other so no teenager dared to rouse up some hell.   
  
Coopletin, Mississippi is the name. It was probably the best environment to raise your child in. Not very large and hardly ever had crimes committed. There was the occasional store robbery where a ten year old would steal a pack of gum but that was it. It might have been a nice town to live in but it was boring as hell. We didn't have televisions so fun time was spent in the house around a board game or outside tossing a ball back and forth. The men worked all day while the women stayed home to keep after the house and take care of the children. That's just the way it was. Old fashioned. The same thing greeted me everyday. Wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to work at the local diner, come home, argue with my mom about wrestling, lock myself in the room, fall asleep, and wake up again.   
  
My mom hated the fact that I loved wrestling. She called it and I quote "a bunch of hill billy drunk men throwing a couple of fists while thousands of moron lowlifes sit there and watch ". Everyone felt the same way. They all felt that it was something for unintelligent people. I felt like an outsider, a caged animal. I loved wrestling too much for people to stop me. They couldn't keep me from watching Stone Cold Steve Austin battle Triple H or Lita fight Trish Stratus and Jazz. They just couldn't. I know some of you are wondering how I know about these people if I don't have a television so let me fill you in. Every Sunday, Monday, and Thursday, I drove to Fredicksburg, about an hour away, to watch Sunday Night Heat, Monday Night Raw, and Thursday Night Smackdown. Mom says I am wasting gas money because wrestling is a pointless fad. No one in the town realizes how much I love it. I yearned it. I needed it. I wanted to get into the business so badly that I would to anything. One day, I got my chance. I walked down to Mr. Bentley's Grocery, as usual, and bought a newspaper. As I skimmed through the unimportant stuff, a WWE and MTV logo caught my eye. It was an add looking for the next female and male World Wrestling Entertainment superstar. I felt like breaking out with a classic Christian celebration rant. I must have because I found myself on the floor with Mr. Bentley staring at me weirdly.  
  
"Hannah, are you alright? I can take you down to Dr. Henson's for a check up if you need it. "He questioned with concern written all over his face.  
  
"No, I am fine. I just got a little excited. The WWE is looking for a superstar and I am going to try out! I am going to New York City!"  
  
"That's crazy talk. I reckon your mother does not know about this."  
  
"She will find out when I get home. For now, I have to go to Fredericksburg to make my audition tape."  
  
"Jacobson, I advise you to just stay here and live a normal life. You know this wrestling thing isn't gonna work out. "  
  
"Say what you want, Mr. Bentley. I will make it and when I do, you'll be seeing me all over the world. I'm going to be a star!"  
  
"Sure. Anyway, have a good day. Tell your mom I said hi."  
  
"Okay, I will. I'll see you later!"  
  
"Good day."  
  
I leave the store with that same goofy smile on my face. This was it! My chance to become a star! The rest of my day is such a blur. All I could think of, was that contest. I had to do it. This is my destiny. 


End file.
